This invention relates to a collapsing device for the third wheel of a golf cart, particularly to one that enlarges a triangular area by stretching outward the third wheel when the golf cart is expanded for use, enabling the golf cart with a club bag to move comparatively smoothly and steadily.
In general, a conventional golf cart 1, as shown in FIG. 1, is designed to have two wheels moved forward by pulling for transporting a club bag. But pulling a golf cart over an uneven golf course for a long time can easily render a puller""s arm sore, aching or numb.
To improve the cart, a conventional golf cart 1 is provided with a third wheel 10, as shown in FIG. 2, so that the golf cart can not only be pulled but also pushed, saving labor when moving the golf cart back and forth. However, the third wheel 10 of such a golf cart 1 is fixedly secured behind the lower tube of the cart frame; therefore the triangular area formed by the three wheels on the ground is relatively small, and the golf cart can be easily overturned when carrying a club bag and moving on an uneven golf course.
The main objective of this invention is to offer a collapsing device for the third wheel of a golf cart that is not likely to affect an originally collapsed size of a golf cart, but one that can enlarge a triangular area formed by the three wheels on the ground when the golf cart is expanded for use, and its third wheel is stretched outward in front of the lower tube of the cart, permitting the golf cart with a club bag to move more smoothly and steadily than a conventional golf cart.
Another objective of this invention is to offer a third wheel of a golf cart which can not only be folded backward, but which also has shock absorption capability, letting the golf cart move with steadiness when either pushed or pulled when its third wheel is extended.